From The Minds Of Twisted Children
by Emi Lost In Wonderland
Summary: In world where powers over nature are everyday life, and gaining control of your inherited powers is customary, we follow the lives of a group of friends on their journey through life and gaining control of themselves and their powers.
1. Dear Reader

Dear Reader.

I own not the songs in this story; I just own the plot and the characters.

If you like a song youtube/Google it if you cannot find it I will be happy to tell you the band of said song.

Feel free to review if you like. Flames I will not read you can Flame to your hearts content but I probably will not read them.

Sincerely

Emi-Ness


	2. Labyrinth

_**Left, right, straight ahead, there's no way out, you're dead…**_

_**Left,**____**right, straight ahead, there's no way out, you're dead….**_

_**Left, right, straight ahead... Left, right, straight ahead... Left, right, straight ahead... Left, right, straight ahead**_

Seemed to chant in the back of Alythea's mind, as she went through her day in a blur. Drake had to keep poking and hitting her "awake" which was pissing her off because she wasn't asleep. "what's up with you today" he asked her after class "absolutely nothing" Alythea said walking off Drake grabbed her hand "oh no you don't, something is wrong now tell me what it is" he demanded Alythea hissed and froze his hand while walking away.

_**The madness here has locked you up**_

_**And now your perfect world is fucked**_

_**Its taken root inside your mind**_

_**Run, child, run, run for your life**_

Drake was confused normally she would talk to him before she froze him, but something was up… He had an idea but wanted to be sure, because frankly if that was the reason it was ridiculous.

_**You don't know now who you are**_

_**You don't know now what love is for**_

_**The mirrored face you see is strange**_

_**There's no one here to share your pain**_

Alythea got back to her room closed the blinds and froze the door shut, she didn't want anyone to bug here, not like they would, all of her friends lived in a different building, her building was the water and earth building, made for when someone had a fit and lost control of one of their elements, but Alythea was worried, she wasn't sleeping well, and her elements seemed… weird at the moment, Darker and not what she was used to. When she looked in the mirror she started seeing something darker, something not what she was used to seeing.

_**Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Knock, knock… Knock, knock**_

_**Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin**_

Drake gathered all of Alythea's friends, Xuren who lived in the adjacent dorm, Jon his roommate and one of Thea's best friends, Calithea her best friends and one of the few people who can calm Thea down, and his hopefully soon-to-be girlfriends Marcella who lived in his dorm.  
"I think something is wrong with Thea, she isn't focusing in class, and today she froze me before yelling at me" Drake said Calithea rose an eyebrow at him "maybe she isn't sleeping well, have you asked her about it" Calithea asked "of course I did, that's when she froze me" Drake said "are you sure you asked? Because I remember her freezing someone else when they demanded something" Xuren said "I might have demanded, but I want to know if it's what I think or if it's something serious" Drake said Calithea rolled her eyes "she has a thing for you yes, but I know she isn't upset that we have a thing, if she knew that was what you though she would make you a crypt and freeze it solid" Marcella looked at him after face-palming "really? After all the shit she has given us you're going to say this, obviously we would have noticed something was up that first night" Marcella said

"If it bugged her that much she would have said something or acted different, but nothing has changed so something must be wrong." Jon said getting a chorus of agreement. Drake sighed "alright well how do we find out what's going on?" he asked.

_**Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead**_

_**Left, right, straight ahead**_

Meanwhile Alythea was tossing and turning in her bed, she was suddenly tired and had lain down to rest a bit but her dreams where dark, and twisted… Morbid even, more so than normal… She awoke feeling different more…energized and playful but it was a dark playful. She took the remainder of the daylight to get dressed up in her leather and heels making herself a dark seductress.

_**No one here can tell you… Which direction… Is the right one to take…? Child for heaven's sake… Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead… Left, right, straight ahead**_

Alythea stalked out of her dorm and walked straight into town and charmed her walked into one of the seediest bars in town sat down at the bar and ordered an Angry Orchard Ale looking tempting for someone to come up and chat up.

XxX ~ XxX

Not half an hour in she caught some pompous ass walked over "hey, you looking to get out of here?" he asked "oh how right you are handsome, I've been looking for someone like you" she purred as she clung to him, as they walked out he asked "what's your name?" "Daisy, what's yours?" she asked leading him into the forest that surrounded the school and town "Ikeno, your feeling frisky aren't you" he asked shoving her against a tree.

_**No one here can tell you… Who is good or bad…? Don't make a mistake… Child for heaven's sake… Time and again you've kept me out… And hardened up your heart in doubt… That me inside your second skin… Has spoiled your thinking once again**_

Flipping them around Alythea pressed him into the tree biting his ear "you have no idea" she purred using the tree to hold him as she dropped down and started to undo his pant "damn woman" he growled as she took him in her hand only to scream as she froze his manhood and broke it off "oh yes, scream for me" she said darkly and she using her elements froze him and seemed to steal his energy reducing him to hardly anything using her water and ice and the earth she reduced him to nothing and buried him far away from town, then walked back to her dorm room.

_**When I possess your soul, I'll say things… And use you as my personal plaything… The time will come I'll dull your senses… If you don't stop this game is endless… Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Knock, knock… Knock, knock**_

_**Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead… Left, right, straight ahead**_

Xuren was watching Alythea's dorm, and what he saw walking up the pathway scarred him. He saw Alythea walk up looking like a dark temptress with an evil smirk on her lips, as she walked in she turned heads. Running back to his dorm room he found Marcella.

_**No one here can tell you… Which direction… Is the right one to take…? Child for heaven's sake… Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead… Left, right, straight ahead**_

"I have a question, is it normal for Alythea to wear an evil smirk, dress like she is going to seduce someone and look evil? DID I MENTION EVIL SMIRK AND LOOKING EVIL?!" Xuren asked her shaking her slightly Marcella with swirls in her eyes "I don't think so, but I only met her this year, we should ask Drake and Calithea" Marcella said and they walked in the underground passage to the Darkness half of the building.

_**No one here can tell you… Who is good or bad…? Don't make a mistake… You're in the labyrinth… You're in the labyrinth… Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Knock, knock… Knock, knock… Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin… Knock, knock, let me in… Let me be your secret sin**_

"No that is not like her" Calithea said starting to pace she and Drake had been studying for a class Drake wrapped his arms around Marcella "This is weird, why would she do that?" he wondered tapping his foot in time with Calithea's pacing "we need to watch her to figure out what's going on" Jon said having gotten the text from Calithea "but we can't let her know we are she will clam up and hide it" Calithea said "I have the most classes with her, I will keep you guys updated" Drake said.

_**Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead… Left, right, straight ahead… No one here can tell you… Which direction… Is the right one to take…? Child for heaven's sake… Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead… Left, right, straight ahead… No one here can tell you… Who is good or bad…? Don't make a mistake… Child for heaven's sake**_

For the next week everyone watched Alythea like she was a prized jewel, but nothing seemed a miss, she seemed like her normal self, even flirting with Drake and making Calithea blush like she normally did. It took a week and a half before she was acting weird again, and this time each of the girls asked if Alythea wanted to hang out and even though she was moody she did and they noticed she didn't sleep, and if she did it was fitful.

_**Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead**_

_**Left, right, straight ahead… No one here can tell you… Which direction… Is the right one to take…? Child for heaven's sake**_

This time they followed her when she left, and into the bar, they did it in pairs each night, the first night they saw her take some guy named Kebede to the woods and leave without him then go home.

_**Left, right, straight ahead… You're in the labyrinth… Left, right, straight ahead**_

_**Left, right, straight ahead… No one here can tell you… Who is good or bad…? Don't make a mistake**_

After that she was normal again, and they thought it was strange that the guys that she left with had then left school, and it took a week and a half before she did it again and this time they followed her and saw she had lured two girls out to the forest and they saw her fade into the forest and then after she killed the two girls she appeared and whispered "_**Left, right, straight ahead There's no way out, you're dead**_" and walked back to her room and slept soundly.


	3. Coin Operated Boy

Alythea sat in her room playing with her vintage Polly pockets and her gaara doll, bored as hell so she made her Polly's into herself and gaara and was playing house.

_Coin operated boy, Sitting on the shelf he is just a toy, But I turn him on and he comes to life, Automatic joy, That is why I want a coin operated boy_

She knew that her friends had followed her into the woods but she couldn't seem to care, she knew they wouldn't turn her in; they would try to help her first and do that as a last resort so she wasn't worried, she was waiting for them to confront her.

_Made of plastic and elastic, He is rugged and long-lasting, Who could ever ever ask for more, Love without complications galore, Many shapes and weights to choose from, I will never leave my bedroom, I will never cry at night again,Wrap my arms around him and pretend..._

Everyone sat down together. "I can't believe she actually did it" Jon said amazed "I knew she was capable of it, I just never thought I'd be seeing it…" Drake said shocked "Honestly I'm just curious what took her so long" Calithea said not at all fazed by her behavior "how isn't this fazing you?" Marcella asked "I've known her the longest, and honestly, she has some wicked awesome control over her homicidal tendencies, besides she is really only killing people that need it" she said going over the list "even so, she shouldn't be doing it" Xuren said "We should talk to her about this" Jon said "she is probably waiting for that" Calithea said getting up and walking out toward the water and earth dorm.

_Coin operated boy All the other real ones that I destroy, Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll, Never let him go and I'll never be alone, Never let him go, Not with my coin operated boy…_

Once inside they walked to her door seeing it cracked open and seeing her drawing what seemed to be a lake in the moon light or what something like that "Come in and shut the door" she said not turning around. After everyone was sitting down she turned around and they all saw how pale she was "why haven't you been sleeping?" Marcella asked "why are you killing people is the question we should be asking" Xuren exclaimed Alythea look oddly at them "I kill because I cant sleep and that helps me sleep besides, is any one of them a good person? I don't think so, so no harm done" she said looking at each one of them.

_This bridge was written to make you feel smittener, With my sad picture of girl getting bitterer, Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy, I didn't think so but I'm still convincible, Will you persist even after I bet you, A billion dollars that I'll never love you, Will you persist even after I kiss you, Goodbye for the last time  
Will you keep on trying to prove it? I'm dying to lose it... I'm losing... my confidence  
I want it, I want you, I want a coin operated boy._

Calithea went up and hugged her, "its ok baby, we need to figure out whats going on so you don't have to do this" she said Alythea smiled "honestly it doesn't bug me anymore you would think it would but I'm ok now" she said drake was staring at her "what?" she asked narrowing her eyes, "your darker now, like your hair has another color.." he said Alythea looked at him funny "I should only have blue and green streaks through my hair" she said getting up she saw black streaks as well "what the FUCK is going on?!" she asked "did you dye your hair?" jon asked "no I would remember doing that, I haven't done anything" Alythea said as an oppressive and dark aura spread out from Alythea as she glared at them "oh yea, that's darkness" Calithea said stepping in front of Alythea and spreading out her light aura of carefreeness that calmed her "well we know why you've been having trouble lately" Marcella said "I didn't want or need another element, I was just getting used to my two" Alythea said putting her hands on her head "Its nothing to be worried about you just need to start taking some darkness classes and everything will be ok beautiful" Calithea said.

_And if I had a star to wish on, For my life I cant imagine, Any flesh and blood could be his match, I can even take him in the bath, Coin operated boy, He may not be real experienced with girls, But I know he feels like a boy should feel, Isn't that the point that is why I want a, Coin operated boy, With his pretty coin operated voice  
Saying that he loves me that hes thinking of me, Straight and to the point, That is why I want, A coin operated boy._


	4. Gutter

Alythea had finally sated herself and she was able to sleep normally again, she was just getting a handle on her darkness powers when she got a call from Brandon… "What do you want" Alythea all but growled "I just wanted to hear your beautiful voices aren't you happy to hear from me?" he asked "no I'm not, we haven't spoken for a long time" Alythea said.

**I used to be a beggar… A beggar for your love… Then you used and abandoned me… This time I had enough… Remember when you showed up at my place… The way you just pushed me to the floor… Remember when you spat in my face… And later came knocking on my door**

"You don't miss me at all?" he asked a pout in his voice "not since you took my virginity, left me for a 16 year old who ruined your life and then just dropped off the earth after being an asshole, no I don't miss you now leave me alone" she said hanging up on him.

**You left me in the gutter, gutter, gutter… You left me in the gutter, gutter, …You left me in the gutter, gutter, gutter… Left me in the gutter **

Alythea didn't hear from him again until a week or so later, he kept calling and leaving her messages, no matter how much she ignored him he kept on calling.

**You've become a beggar… But I'm not gonna let you in… What makes you even think I will… Consider this again **

Alythea was in the gym area working out her powers a lot and this was worrying her friends "Thea tell us what's wrong" Calithea and Marcella said "Brandon won't leave me alone, first he uses me then he dumps me now he wants to take up all of my time!" she said hitting the punching back tearing it apart with the earth, freezing it and shattering it with a scream of darkness making Marcella's eyes go wide "oh my god" she said hiding behind Calithea a bit "Don't worry honey, you said he was in your home town right?" Calithea asked "yea he is" she said taking a break to have a drink "then you only need to worry about seeing him until you go home" was Calithea's reply "I know Cali but I get this feeling it's going to get worse" Alythea said "we are here for you if it ever does" Marcella said with Calithea's agreement.

XxX ~ XxX

In the next few weeks Alythea heard not a peep from Brandon, until one day they all sat down for lunch when a 5'9 blond haired blue eyed well-built guy walked over Alythea's eyes widened and she starred, he walked over and kissed her hard on the lips when he pulled back Alythea slapped him freezing half his face "not the welcome I was looking for but, nice enough for me" he said reaching for her she growled at him making her friends jump in front of her.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Calithea said "I'm Brandon, Aly's best friend and lover" Brandon said Marcella and Calithea had to hold themselves back "you need to leave" they said in unison "but I don't think I will, I just transferred here, so I think I will stay" he said pulling out his transcript "darkness and metal" Jon read Alythea's widened "it's all your fault" she whispered Brandon smirked when he heard her "what?" Jon asked "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Alythea yelled trying to vault herself at him to hurt him but Drake picked her up and put her over his shoulder grabbing his and her stuff and walked away the rest of the group following him.

**Remember how you told me you hate… The way that I am, the way I speak… Remember that I'm the one you blame… For everything that makes you weak… You left me in the gutter, gutter, gutter… You left me in the gutter, gutter, … You left me in the gutter, gutter, … You left me in the gutter, gutter, gutter**

Once safely back in Drakes room he sat Alythea down grabbed her face and starred her down, he could see the hate and the hurt in her eyes "you need to calm down" he said she glared at him "how the HELL do you expect me to calm down when he came to ruin everything! And I don't know how but he managed to give me darkness, and used it against me to kill off people!" Alythea said "How do you know he did this? Maybe it was just dormant until you needed it" Jon offered "you didn't see his smirk, I know he did this, I just don't know why" she said falling back on the floor, the fire rooms happen to be huge and made mostly of non-flammable objects so she could stretch out if need be.

**If you are falling … I'm not gon' catch you… When you come crying  
I'm not gon' dry your tears… If you were dying … I wouldn't safe you**

Everyone watched as she lay on the floor looking like a corpse the only thing that showed she was alive was her breathing "maybe he wants you back?" Xuren said Alythea sat and looked at him strangely so fast everyone was shocked "why would he? He got what he wanted and left" she said her voice angry "maybe he knows what he had and now he wants it back" Jon said "he had better have changed drastically and be able to prove it, or it won't even cross my mind, because I could mortally wound him and leave him in a ditch somewhere, almost like he left me" Alythea said her voice like a perfect stone.

**I'll leave you in the gutter, gutter, gutter… I'll leave you in the gutter, gutter… I'll leave you in the gutter, gutter, gutter… I'll leave you in the gutter, gutter, gutter… I will leave you in the gutter… I will leave you in the gutter… Like you left me… I will leave you in the gutter… I will leave you in the gutter**

******Like you left me**


	5. Heart Stops

Drake looked at Marcella, Calithea looked at Xuren and Jon, no one was sure what to do about the situation, but they needed to do something…

_Oh, my pretty precious stone… Just left me in ribbons… With my heart sliced carefully… You wear it like a cheerful bow_

Brandon lay in his room in the metal dorm staring at the ceiling thinking about what his mother had said to him "you may not believe it now, but that girl is the best thing to ever happen to you, you should have never thrown her away like that." Why did she have to be right? Alythea was his best friend, she knew all about him and still talked to him… Until he ruined everything…

_There's a light that you now adore… But the bringer is cast down… I have never been before… So unhappy in my whole life_

Alythea stood up and gathered her things "where are you going?" Drake asked "I'm going to my room to think, I need to be alone..." she said leaving drake was about to stop her when Marcella grabbed him and shook her head no.

Brandon watched out his window as people passed when he saw a familiar head of purple, blue, green, and now black tinted hair walk past, watching as she walked into the building next door coming back into his room "what is the dorm next door" he asked his roommate "it's the earth and water dorm" was the reply he got, getting some things he thought he might need and all but ran out the door.

Alythea decided as she walked in the door she needed to make some renovations to her room, telling the office she then went to her room and opened her window and got to work.

_Heart stops beating, beat like a brutal day… You were my first faith, made of lies like all the others.. Heart stops beating, beat like a brutal day… I found my last light but it died like all the others (all the others)_

Brandon heard a familiar voice as he was walking past the earth and water dorm and he stopped to look, he saw Alythea she was creating something if the turquoise glow around her was any indication. He watched her make a tree that when she sat in it cradled her and she curled in on herself and started to sob he heard her whisper "why does he hurt me so?" she asked herself Brandon could feel her sorrow, walking away before he did something to jeopardize what he was planning to do.

XxX ~ XxX

Alythea after some crying sat up and perfected her numb face and thought about what she needed to do, and she decided she wouldn't do it just yet, she would make him come to her, make him suffer like she had.

Brandon had gone to the park to figure out what to do, he could feel Alythea through the bond he made when they had been together, he knew alythea didn't know about it but he could always feel her, know when she was happy, and could tell that she had gone through a dark phase, killing people. He knew because he had also done it, and couldn't stop himself from spreading it to her.

He had always wondered what her hair would look like with streaks of black in it. And she looked even more beautiful with that darkness streaking through her.

_Oh, my painful fatal flaw… May your cruelty find you… May the scars you left in me… Dig into you twice as deep_

He knew what he did to her and he knew how she was. She was always giving her friends second chances… But he did not know if she would give him one after everything he had done to her, he just hoped she would listen…

_Heart stops beating, beat like a brutal day… You were my first faith, made of lies like all the others… Heart stops beating, beat like a brutal day… I found my last light but it died like all the others…I know you'll look away while I'm crying… I know you'll wear that bow with a smile… Everything I gave you, it was wasted  
Love further down, adore that denial… I stopped feeling numb, now I have to be… Because I trusted you I cannot trust another… Heart stops beating, what was brutality?_

_You were my last light so I'll die like all the others… Heart stops beating, beat like a brutal day  
You bathed in love light so I'll die like all the others, all the others… _


	6. Where Butterflies Never Die

Alythea had just finished class and had gotten a hot vanilla chai tea and was sitting on the third floor of the PUB and was reading up on one of her classes waiting for her friends to get out, it was 11a.m. and all of her friends had classes until at least 12:30 p.m. so she was enjoying some quiet time not in her room for once.

What a mistake that turned out to be…

Brandon was wandering around he was done for today and wandering the campus seemed to be a good way to make sure he didn't kill something, when he came across Alythea sitting tucked away in a corner, with none of her friends around he saw this as the perfect chance to talk to her sitting down he quickly made the little corner she was seated in a cage with metal so she couldn't run.

Alythea stiffened when she felt who was next to her and right as she was about to bolt was closed in "Damn you and knowing me so well!" Alythea cursed Brandon just smiled a little smile "I do… Or at least I thought I did" he said making her pause and then sigh "I'm going to regret this, but what do you want to know" she said putting her book away.

**Float on,  
To the painted skies.  
Where dreams will be unified,  
As I,  
Slip inside.**

Brandon was shocked; he didn't expect her to listen to him "I wanted to apologize… I haven't been a great friend to you, and I know what I did hurt you and I'm sorry for it." He said he watched as she gave a humorless laugh "now you apologize, when I've finally buried the hurt and the pain and had almost forgotten; now you come? Do you really mean that or did mom make you, I know she had something to with it, but I don't want your apology if it is just you wasting air." She said sadly with a look that broke his heart "I mean it; I want to make it up to you… With all the past and present wrongs I've done to you I just don't know how" he said honestly.

Alythea looked at him sadly "I don't know what you can do, when something is broken so much how do you fix it?" she asked standing up with her stuff to look at the type of metal he used "think on that, and then we will talk" she said running her hand along the metal making it crumble, she smiled hearing Brandon gasp turning to look at him "metals come from the earth, and shall always crumble…"she said walking away.

**Multiply humanity,  
Harmonize insanity.  
Shedding light of remedy,  
Pulling tight of clarity.  
Shattered glass,  
In flower beds.  
Humanize,  
Inhuman ends.**

Brandon sat there in shock, never before had she been able to get away from him when he used his metal… Had she just been allowing him to keep her caged or had this been something she learned coming here?

Alythea could almost feel his confusion as she walked away and that gave her a smile she could see him as she walked away, and she was reminded that he was handsome in his own right, and then she sighed and continued to walk away. Once back in her dorm she decided to take a nap, hoping to bury thoughts like that.

**It's all the same for the Dreamers;  
It's all the same,  
For us…**

Brandon felt her contentment then her sadness and decided he was going to take away that sadness at least in her dreams. He went to his room and sat on the bed and started to meditate, tapping into that part of him that felt like home, the part of him he finds when something goes wrong and he wraps himself in it. Doing that now he sent how he felt when he was connected to Alythea, and let her relax, and he felt her start to dream, that's when he stopped meditating because if he stayed in her dream, he would influence it too much and she would catch on.

**Float on,  
To the painted skies.  
Where dreams will be unified.  
As I'm swept inside,  
Were butterflies-**

Her phone ringing awoke her from one of the most pleasant dreams she had had in a long time "hello?" she asked groggily "Aly, your late!" Marcella said "oh shit! I'm sorry, I was napping, are you guys downstairs?" she asked "yea, see you in five?" Cella asked "yea let me touch up my make-up and I will be down" she said.

Calithea could tell something was up, she just didn't know what… When Alythea came down she wore a pair of black jeans with holes all the way down the front of the legs, her brown leather jacket and her studded corset looking shirt "okay lets go get pampered and go buy our dresses for the annual ball, I hope I get someone interesting this year, last year I go someone who wouldn't dance! And I have to perform this year." Alythea said as they walked to her car in front of the metal and fire dorms "well do they give you someone random or only if no one has claimed you as a date?" Marcella "No if your claimed as a date then you get to go with them, but since they won't let girls claim their friends just so they don't have to have a date I can't go with Calithea, we would have to be in a committed relationship" Aly said "which we are, we just aren't dating, so they won't let us, but we will sit together, I'm going with James so I know I'm okay" Cali said as they got in the car and headed into the bigger city.

**Utilize surrendering,  
When silence forced,  
To you it seems.  
Sterilize your mentality,  
Compromise your reality.  
Restful mind,  
And peaceful eyes.  
When sound is gone,  
Than you will find-**

Brandon was sitting on his balcony and could see the girls and hear what they were saying so he went down to the office to ask what the hell the annual ball was, the office worker gave him the form to fill out a date claim, and said it was pretty much a masquerade ball and it was a way for students to mingle in a safe place, and get to have fun for a night once or twice a year, that's one of the ways they can make sure that the population is well diverse in what elements the future children would have, after he filled out the form claiming Alythea as his date he went back to his room to see if he brought his formal clothes.

**It's all the same for the Dreamers;  
It's all the same,  
For us,  
For us.**

As the girls got pampered, with nails hair and make-up Calithea was watching Alythea carefully, "something happened today" she stated when they all sat in the food court eating their respective meal Alythea smiled and sighed "you always know when something happened" she said setting down her food "today while I was reading in my third floor couch corner Brandon cornered me, apologized, and told me he would make it up to me, and apologized again, then I went back to my room and slept and had a good yet bad dream" Alythea said "what was the dream about?" Marcella asked "Brandon and I where together like we used to be, happy and friends, maybe more I don't know… I just want it back…" she said.

**Float on,  
To the painted sky.  
Where dreams will be unified,  
As I'm swept inside.  
Hold on,  
To the painted sky.  
Where we will be unified,  
As I stand inside.**

"I don't think it was nothing, you've been known to dream about future events, however rare they are. I think we should meet him formally, and see why he is here, and see if he is worth letting live, because I've seen/read/felt how he left you and honestly I could kill him" Calithea said "don't kill him, if anything only I and his mother have the right to do that" Alythea said "we won't kill him unless you say we can, but torturing is another thing entirely" Marcella said Aly smile "I have the best friends" she said as thoughts of butterflies filled her head, each one beautiful but dying slowly…

**Where butterflies,  
Never die.  
(Will never die.)  
Where butterflies-**


End file.
